The Many Adventures of JennJoe Jonas
by mynameisamineral
Summary: Read it...........


"So why have you come to my office today?" I asked. Oh, I haven't introduced myself how rude of me. I am Hobbs, Jenn Hobbs. I am the local Hollywood town detective. Usually I solve murder mysteries, but lately all I've been doing is finding people's lost dog. I stood in front of the woman with light blonde hair and green eyes. I grabbed my coffee and took a sip.

"I want you to spy on……..Joe Jonas" the woman replied I spit out my coffee.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" the woman asked.

"No its just Joe Jonas made my best friend's boyfriend serve her……._manatee soup_" I replied sadly. Diamond was furious for months, if it wasn't for Nick following her to the manatee reserve they would've never gotten back together.

"How odd" she replied in a confused tone.

"I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" I asked. She looked like someone I had seen on T.V. before.

"Amanda, Amanda Michalka, but everyone calls me A.J." she beamed. Something about the introduction tells me she's done that before.

"Oh yeah, didn't you used to go out with Joe?" I asked. Her smile quickly fell.

"Yeah, but I miss him, and I just want to know if he's going out with anyone" she admitted sadly. I buttoned up my trench coat, and grabbed my Sherlock Holmes hat and my magnifying glass. It was time to get to work.

"I accept, nice meeting you Aly, but I have to get to work now" I replied and walked out the door of my office. Now where was Cody? Wait, I knew how to find her.

"HUMAN FLESH" I yelled. Everyone in the street stopped and stared at me. Suddenly I felt a strong force knock me over.

"What did you just say?" I heard a nostalgic voice ask. It was Cody, she started to flare her nostrils wildly.

"Nothing, oh nothing" I whispered softly.

"That's what I thought, now what did you call me for? My dog was trying to give me a bath" Cody asked in annoyed tone.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Diamond asked doing a combat roll out of the bushes.

"No, why would I give my dog a bath? Next, you're going to tell me mothers feed their babies bottles and not the other way around" Cody laughed. Was I the only one who noticed Diamond just randomly rolled out of the bushes?

"Diamond what were you doing in there?" I asked with a skeptical look on my face.

"Oh you know _stuff_" she replied in a creepy tone.

"Awkward" I replied.

"You never answered my question" Cody reminded me.

"Sorry, I got another mystery, I'm really hungry" I sighed deeply.

"Here let me help, Comakus Pancakus" Diamond smiled and made a circle with her finger in the air. Suddenly an ice cream truck fell from the sky and almost crushed my toe.

"I always get that spell wrong" Diamond sighed with a disappointed look on her face.

"Idiot that wasn't because of you" Cody yelled. Suddenly a guy that looked freakishly like Joe stepped out of the truck, then a guy that looked like Nick, and Kevin followed.

"Nick" Diamond exclaimed. That was them, they were the Jonas Brothers. Wow this mystery was going to be easier than I thought.

"Sorry our tour bus broke down" Joe explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you came out of an _ice cream_ truck falling from what appears to be the sky" I replied. Joe walked up to me, he was so close that I could clearly see his light brown eyes. They were absolutely gorgeous, wait, I have to stop that thought right now. Rule number 1 at Private Eye Services: the Jenn edition, never fall in love with the suspect. But, technically Joe wasn't a suspect, so I guess it would ok to just look.

"I love your hat" Joe beamed and grabbed my hat and put it on his head. Crap! I can't remember if I brushed my hair or not. Who cares? What's done is done.

"Thanks I was going for that _Sherlock Holmes_ look" I admitted. Joe smiled at me, and then laughed a bit.

"Well the hat with the trench coat definitely captures the look" Joe replied. I smiled and blushed a bit. Wait, this wasn't in the detective manual.

"Well, I have a bath and a dog that's calling my name" Cody groaned then put her shower cap back on her head and walked away.

"Nick what are you guys doing here anyway?" Diamond asked.

"Well we were coming to see our friend Demi Lovato perform, but our tour bus broke down, and so we had to use this ice cream truck, but then our tour bus driver got food poisoning and Kevin had to nurse him back to health, so the only person left that could drive was Joe, but Joe _**CAN'T**_ drive and that's why it looked as if we fell out of the sky" Nick explained glaring at Joe towards the end. Joe flashed a big smile, and scratched his head in embarrassment. HOW CUTE! He looked like one of those anime people from the shows Diamond used to watch.

"What time does she perform?" I asked with my eyes still glued on Joe.

"In about an hour" Kevin sighed.

"Where is the venue?" Diamond asked.

"Around the corner" Ashley answered coming out from a dark alley.

"Ashley, where did you come from?" I asked.

"I was all the way across town, but I smelled Jonas so I quickly ran to this side of Hollywood" she explained gasping for air.

"OK" they all replied in unison and took a step back. Wow, they have like non-twin, but related by blood because their brothers telepathy.

"Nick, how was your day? Was it good? I love you" Ashley exclaimed.

"Thank you, I love all my fans, but I kind of have a girlfriend" Nick admitted shyly. I turned to Diamond to see steam coming from out her ears. Literally.

"Diamond there's steam coming from out of your ears" I replied in awe.

"No its not silly, it's just a grill, you said you were hungry so I started some steaks" Diamond explained. Then she stepped to the side to reveal a grill standing behind her.

"You carry steaks and a grill?" I asked.

"Don't ask, but it did come in handy, for once" she smiled. Ashley grabbed Nick's arm.

"Who's your girlfriend?" She asked sadly. Diamond walked up to her and shook Ashley's hand.

"Hi, I'm Diamond, otherwise known as Nick's girlfriend" she replied. Ashley laughed in disbelief.

"Diamond, you're kidding, I thought you said you hated him after he tried to serve you manatee soup" Ashley whined.

"Yeah, but I got over it, that reminds me" Diamond explained and walked over to Joe and punched him in the arm.

"That's for telling Nick I like manatee soup" she groaned. Then walked back to Ashley flashed a smile and took her arms of Nick's arm.

"Diamond I am so sorry, I didn't know, oh well Nick I'm over you, it never would have worked anyway, now where is Spencer" she shrugged and ran down the street.

"AWKWARD" Joe replied and we all headed around the corner to the House of Blues. I decided to get started on my case.

"So Joe, are you seeing anyone?" I asked. Wait, what if he thought I was interested, I was but I didn't want him to think that.

"Wow, you sound like that lady from the Pop Informer magazine interview, but no, I'm not seeing anyone," Joe answered.

"Oh, sorry" I apologized. This was not going good, how could I get him to open up.

"Jenn, I was wondering would you like to go out with me on Saturday, I don't know maybe go to dinner?" Joe asked. OMG! Joe just asked me out; of course I wanted to go, but what about Aly?

"AHA, that is not what I hired you for, Ms. Hobbs" Aly shouted from on top of a building. Suddenly Aly started scaling the building.

"A.J., why are you following me?" Joe asked. Who's A.J.?

"I thought her name was Aly" I blurted out in confusion.

"No that's her sister, and what is she talking about 'hired you for'?" Joe asked. Aly landed in front of Joe flipped her hair and flashed a smile.

"I hired her to keep an eye on you Joe Jonas, I've missed you a lot, so I asked her to keep an eye on you" AJ explained.

"So that's why you asked if I had a girlfriend, it wasn't because you were interested in me" Joe realized.

"Yeah, sort of, but I really did start to like you Joe, I wasn't lying about that" I admitted. Tears started roll down my cheeks.

"Save it for you interview with Pop Informer Magazine, I'm sure I've given you a mouthful" Joe answered in a dark tone.

"So Joe Jonas do you want to give our relationship a second chance?" AJ asked.

"Are you kidding me? You had someone stalk me" Joe replied in shock that she asked him out.

"Joe Jonas, I did it because I love you" AJ cried.

"You're not in love with me, you're only in love with the thought of me, there hasn't been one time when you just called me Joe, it's always Joe Jonas this, and Joe Jonas that, I'm over it, and I'm over you, goodbye Amanda Michalka" Joe argued. AJ's mouth dropped.

"I see you don't like it when people call by your whole name either" Joe replied. AJ walked away, but when she went to cross the street she got hit by a Hot Dog cart. Just Kidding! She climbed back up the building and who knows what happened to her after that.

"Joe, listen to me, yes I hired to spy on you, but I really was interested in you, believe me" I cried.

"Why should I?" Joe asked.

"Because I care about you, and I know you care about me" I replied.

"And how do you know that?" Joe asked.

"Because you're still wearing my Sherlock Holmes hat and you just spray painted a building saying "I still care about Jenn, and Jenn if you read this I, Joe Jonas did not write this" I sighed.

"OK, maybe you're right" Joe answered starting to blush. Suddenly Cody jumped out of the bushes wearing footie pajamas and karate kicked Joe in the face.

"That's what you get for disrupting my bath" Cody shouted.

"Cody you just kicked my boyfriend in the face" I yelled.

"At least he didn't break anything" Cody whispered.

"Joe, are you ok?" Nick asked and rushed over to him.

"I think I broke every bone in my body" Joe cried. I glared at Cody.

"I mean at least he didn't break anything" Cody replied rewording her sentence.

"No, I'm fine, 'every bone in my body' is the name of the glass monkey I carry around in my pocket, see" Joe answered holding up a severed glass monkey head.

"Right, I knew that" I sighed with relief. Then Joe and I went to Las Vegas and got……………….. A real pet monkey

THE END! FOR NOW MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
